Truth or DARE
by Cerulean Dreams
Summary: Tomoyo is having a coed sleepover for just the four of them (her, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol). What happens when they play truth or dare, and Syaoran is Eriol's victim? R&R plz


A/N: HI! It's Veteran's Day and I have a little free time! (even tho I should be doing hw…) Anyways, here's a humor fic for all to enjoy! Some ET & SS

**Truth or DARE**

_Italics: thoughts_

Today was just like any other Friday at school…Eriol and Syaoran rivalry, girls giggling at the kawaii pair, and Tomoyo and Sakura walking in on the entire scene.

"Hiiragizawa, you can just suck my—Sakura-chan! Good morning!" Syaoran sweatdropped as Eriol snickered.

"You two…" she shook her head. "Anyways Tomoyo-chan's thinking of having a sleepover for the four of us!"

"Wanna come?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.

"Coed sleepover…?" Eriol piped in with a mischievous grin.

"Nothing over PG13, _dear_," Tomoyo laughed.

"So you guys up for it?" Sakura inquired energetically.

"Sure," came Eriol's quick reply in the definite.

"I'm going, but just as long as I don't have to sleep within ten feet of him," Syaoran said, pointing an accusing finger at Eriol, who now had his angel face on.

"Who me?" came his innocent voice.

Before Syaoran could throw a come back, the teacher walked in. "I'll get you later."

"Not if I get you first!"

--

Tomoyo's house after school   
"Ok guys, what do you wanna do first?" the hostess inquired her guests.

"Oo, lets play truth or dare!"

"Sakura-chan, that game is so overplayed."

"Sounds fun," Tomoyo said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Sakura-san. Have some spirit, descendant."

"Great! Three against one." Sakura squealed. The quartet moved to the living room and sat in a circle.

"Who's going first?" Tomoyo looked at the other three.

"You choose since it's your sleepover," Sakura suggested.

"Ok, first you have to do whatever you're told to do, unless it's too extreme. Now, I pick Eriol-kun!"

"Tomoyo-san! Do you have something against me??" Syaoran cried, knowing that he'd be Eriol's first victim.

"Nope, we just need something to really kick off this party!"

His face fell.

"Well Syaoran, you've already guessed who I was gonna choose, so truth or dare?"

_Well of course I have to choose truth…who knows what he'll do to me if I chose dare.._"Ok, dare! Wait I mean truth! TRUTH!" Poor Syaoran, his voice just had to fail him and utter the exact thing that he was hoping to avoid.

"You said dare first! So dare it is!"

"No!!"

"I dare you to…hmm…oh I know! I dare you to stand in the rain for five hours to see if your face will prune!"

"What?!"

"But Eriol-kun, he'll get sick."

_Thank God for Sakura-san._

"Oh don't worry, I'll cast a spell to make sure he won't catch anything."

"Oh ok then. Syaoran, it's time for you to step out in the rain!"

"Sakura-san! You're supposed to help me!"

"Sorry, you heard the rules."

"Yep, you must do whatever you're told," Tomoyo said. "Besides, Eriol-kun's protecting you from getting sick."

"B-but that's not the point…besides its not even raining." He grinned.

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran, when will you learn?" Eriol released his staff, and with a simple wave, the white clouds in the sky gathered and turned a dark gray color. Rain started showering the streets. "There you go."

He sweatdropped at the window. _There's always a way with him around…_

5 hours later…   
There was a loud knock at the door. "Oo, it's Syaoran! It's been five hours already!"

The three hurried to the door, revealing a drenched and prune-faced Syaoran. The three burst out in hysterics. "It'snotfunny."

"I have to get my camera for this!" Tomoyo ran upstairs as Sakura and Eriol let him in.

"Zap me dry!"

"Not 'til Tomoyo-san gets this on camera."

The angry anime sign appeared on his head.

"Ok, Syaoran-kun, smile!" But the only picture she got of him in his current state was a frown with the angry anime sign on his head. (Kawaii desu ne!)

"Alright, you've been somewhat of a good sport." With that, Eriol waved his hand and all the water lifted, including the rain outside.

"Man, I missed five hours of movies and food!" Syaoran pouted.

"Yea…Eriol-kun could you possibly rewind time?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, but it takes a lot of magic, so I think you should say the incantation with me."

"Alright. Wait, we won't be affected, right?"

"Right." The chant was said simultaneously and the spell was done.

"Yay! We've regained five hours of our lives!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Shall we continue with the game?"

"Yea, it's my turn!" Syaoran said with his pruned face.

"Before we continue, did anything happen to you out there after we stopped watching you from the window? What'd it feel like?" Sakura asked.

"Well after you guys sat in the cozy living room with a fire lit and a good movie rolling, I was standing outside with my face to the sky," he began. "After a while, the old lady next door came outside to get her mail and she saw me…" ---Flashback---

"Hey kid! It's raining!"

"I know!"

"Shouldn't you be inside playing games or something?"

"I have to stay outside."

"Why?"

Not feeling up to explaining, he made up a lie. "I just love the rain!"

"You'll get sick!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will, sonny!"

"Don't worry about me!"

"Get inside! Do your parents know you're out here?"

"They're in Hong Kong."

"Does your guardian know you're out here then?"

"He's not here."

"Where is he then?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. Go back inside before _you_ get sick!"

"At least I've got an umbrella. Here take my extra one!"

"No thanks."

"Take it!"

"No thank you!"

"Here!" She threw the umbrella at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right, kid. You'll get sick!"

"I was fine until you came out!"

"I'm doing you a favor!"

"By throwing your umbrella in my face?"

"Use it!"

"I don't want to use it. Here!" He threw it back at her.

"Ow! You hit my knee!"

"Sorry."

"If I get injured, I'm suing you!"

"You'll be fine, you crazy lady!"

Insulted, she finally went back inside, mumbling, "crazy kid…"

"I heard that!"

"Good!" She slammed the door behind her.

About an hour later, a car driving by stopped in front of Tomoyo's house. The driver rolled down the window and spoke to him. "Hey do you need a ride?"

"What?"

"Do you need a ride to losersville? I'm going right by there. AHAHAHAHAHAAA!" he drove off after that.

"Stupid bastard…" Syaoran grumbled.

More time passed before the next odd encounter. A group of people were marching down the street with no umbrellas, just walking in the rain and soaking themselves. Some had instruments, and the leader had a drum; they were playing a tune when they saw Syaoran and stopped beside him. The leader approached. "Hello friend. We are the Friends of the Friendless, and you seem to have no friends so we will be your friends. You don't need to speak, some of us started out this way too. We were miserable and lonely, so we stood out in the rain too. It's comforting, isn't it? Well all of us have had a great experience with the Friends of the Friendless, so won't you come join us?" (I got the name 'Friends of the Friendless' from the tv show 'I Love Lucy' so I don't own the name!)

_What a bunch of freaks! _"Uhh…no thanks. I'm fine. I have plenty of friends, they're inside the house. We're playing truth or dare and this is my dare."

"Ah, dear friend! No need to make up lies. We were all in denial once, but we've evolved and come out of our shell. It is time for you to do the same. Let us help you!"

"No really, I'm not in denial. I have friends, so please leave me alone."

"Still not convinced? Well what can I do to show you that we are your friends?"

"Nothing, because I already have friends. I'll prove it to you if you want." He knocked on the window for assistance from Sakura, Tomoyo, or even Eriol. "Hey guys, I need to talk to you!"

"You're not coming in yet!" They thought he was trying to get out of his dare.

"What kind of friend leaves you outside in the cold when they have a warm fire built inside?" the leader pressed.

"No, you don't understand. This is a game! Please leave me alone! Thanks, but I don't need your friendship!!"

The leader turned to the rest of the pack. "Well friends, I guess we cannot save those who do not wish to be saved. We shall journey on and find others." He turned to Syaoran, "Goodbye friend."

"Goodbye." They disappeared down the street as Syaoran thought to himself, _sheesh__! I never knew this was such a weird neighborhood!_   
--end flashback—

When he was done with his tale, the other three were laughing their heads off. "I see you've had some fun adventures of your own out there," Eriol teased.

"Shut up! It's payback time! Truth or dare?"

Feeling confident, he replied, "Dare."

"Watch out Eriol-kun. What will he do to you after what you did to him?" Tomoyo warned. This was bound to be interesting.

"I dare you to stand out in the sun for five hours to see if your face will turn as red as a ripe tomato!"

TBC!

A/N: What do you think? Hope it got some laughs outta you. Now review plz. :)


End file.
